


Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally started my drabbles for <a href="http://spock-uhura.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spock-uhura.livejournal.com/"><b>spock_uhura</b></a> prompt tables. I chose the general <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/diamond_roads/12465.html#cutid1">prompt table.</a> This is for prompt #1: Stranger. This is my first time ever writing in the Star Trek universe after a very long absence from writing in general. Comments appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started my drabbles for [](http://spock-uhura.livejournal.com/profile)[**spock_uhura**](http://spock-uhura.livejournal.com/) prompt tables. I chose the general [prompt table.](http://community.livejournal.com/diamond_roads/12465.html#cutid1) This is for prompt #1: Stranger. This is my first time ever writing in the Star Trek universe after a very long absence from writing in general. Comments appreciated.

He was the first Vulcan she'd ever seen with her very own two eyes. Nyota studied Vulcan in her pre academy days just as she'd studied most of the planets in the Federation. She’d seen countless projections but it didn’t compare with meeting one up close and personal.

The group of first year cadets were there for their first lecture on Federation Ethics and Regulations for communication with non Federation planets. It was a required course for all recruits but one of particular interest for fledgling future communications officers like herself.

Hushed conversations broke out throughout the lecture hall. Nyota felt an unreasonable annoyance with the others even if she herself was just as surprised by their new professor. Most had heard of his reputation as a hard ass but it was obvious that most had not known they would be dealing with him in their freshman year.

Commander Spock walked with efficient, quick steps toward the desk at the center of the lecture hall. He didn’t look this way or that and didn’t say a word before reaching the desk, setting two PADDS down and turning to face the group of at least one hundred students. His expression didn’t reveal anything, as was normal for Vulcans, but didn't make it any less curious. The way he stood absolutely still was like watching a statue. Gaila, sitting to Uhura’s right, whispered something about hoping it wasn’t too late to transfer to another course. Uhura was too focused on the commander to pay attention to her friend’s whining.

The whispeing quickly died down. No one was sure what to do. The commander only began to speak when a sepulchral silence spread across the room. He didn’t waste time with introductions or pleasantries; he simply dived into his lecture and didn’t let up until moments before the chimes rang. She had a hell of a time keeping up with him while the rest of the class gave up long before. The commander and his direct approach to the subject were impressive.

Everyone grabbed their things and rushed out of the door with more than a few sighs and groans. Gaila grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the lecture hall, grumbling about what a horrible three hours she’d just been through. Uhura smiled and unlike the others she looked forward to what the semester would bring.


End file.
